


Growing Up

by Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good parent Sarah Bane, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee
Summary: Growing up,Finding yourself, hiding yourself,Finding love, hiding love & shouting from the rooftops.From when Magnus moves into Alec's neighbourhood at the age of seven, to them moving in together & more.
Relationships: Clary Fray/ Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters, as y'all already know.

The first time the Lightwood siblings had heard something homophobic, was when Alec was merely six and Izzy and Jace were five, even though they would not know what it actually was, for a little longer. It had just been childish playing- Izzy and Alec had just returned from playing with their new neighbours' kid, a boy of seven, named Magnus. Jace had come down with a flu and was being cranky and mean to them, so Izzy had dragged Alec off to their new friend's place.

They had attended a wedding of one of their parents' colleagues, the week before and Izzy was still not over it. Since then, she had pestered Alec with talks about weddings and flowers and dresses and everything in between, which Alec and Jace being the good brothers they were, had entertained it.

So after coming home from the Banes' place, where Izzy had talked very animatedly to Mrs. Bane (who said they could call her Sarah), about the said wedding. She had talked about how pretty the bride looked and Magnus had very confidently said that even Alec would look pretty.

So obviously Izzy had to talk about Magnus and Alec getting married, right when Robert was coming out of his study, who had heard it and had said "Boys can't marry boys and girls can't marry girls. Stay away from anyone who tells you otherwise" very stoically and then had questioned Maryse about the people she was allowing their children to interact with, who were putting "unnatural thoughts" in their heads.

Alec was 10, when he heard about their maternal cousin sister, Aline, having a girlfriend in high school. As soon as Robert had heard about it, he had made sure Maryse broke off any contact she had with the Penhallows, since he did not want his children to follow their evil paths.

Alec was 14, when Robert had mentioned, yet again, how disappointed he was that Alec was more interested in archery and Jace had taken a liking to the piano, rather than anything more " _manly"_ , like football or soccer.

Jace was 14 when Robert told him, how much he disliked the group of friends, Jace mingled with. How much he was wasting his good looks, just sitting behind the piano keys.

 _Ordered_ Izzy not to hang out with Lydia, a petite blond girl she was best friends with, just because Izzy had exclaimed that Lydia looked hot. Then Robert had made sure to call Lydia's parents, about not letting their girl ever come closer to Izzy. That had been during the summer holidays and then Lydia's family had shifted to a new place due to her dad's new job, during the next school year. Izzy always talked about, to what extent it could actually be a coincidence.

Alec had been told to "not hang out with the Bane boy so much." And that he needed to be more social and get out of his awkward sweaters.

So by high school, Izzy only ever mentioned the boys she dated, at home - a guy named Meliorn for about 4 months, but never the girl she dated after him, a fierce girl named Maia for a little over 8 months. Alec and Magnus made sure to never be seen together around their house. And Jace, well he went into a "rebel phase" (that's what Robert called it), where he did not want to tell anything about his personal life to their "parents".

Alec was 16, when Magnus asked him to be his boyfriend, and Alec cried in Magnus's arms for a long time afterwards about how he'll not be able to introduce Magnus at home as his boyfriend ( _just yet_ ). How Maryse will never plan shopping trips with Sarah, like she did with Jocelyn whose daughter Clary was Jace's girlfriend, inorder not to lose a chance of making acquaintances with the Frays.

And Magnus had just held him and told him that Sarah already loved him, probably right from the moment he, Izzy and Jace had come over to introduce themselves as their new neighbours, the day the Banes were moving in stuff from the moving van. When Alec had said he was a "big kid" and he could help them and Sarah had just cooed at him and told him to play with Magnus who was already getting on with the introductions with Izzy and Jace.

So after Alec had laughed at the memory and calmed down, they had stayed cuddled in the blankets, in Magnus's bed, and talked.

Alec had then sent off a text to tell Izzy that he wouldn't be home (and _yes_ he would tell her the reason when they met), and Alec and Magnus had stayed awake well into the morning, just talking, about everything from the new shoes Izzy had forced Alec to order online, to Magnus's upcoming high school graduation and everything in between.

The first time Maryse found out about Alec and Magnus, almost 3 months after becoming official, Magnus was kissing Alec good night after a trip to the club with Alec's siblings and their significant others. It was pretty late, assuming no one other than the four of them was around, they hadn't been much careful. But apparently, Maryse had been working late, whose car suddenly stopped besides them.

Alec had been terrified, clinging onto Magnus's hand so very tightly. Even before any of them could utter a word, Maryse had spoken, "Don't let Robert find out. We'll talk about this tomorrow" and she was already halfway to the door.

Alec had then changed his plans, wished his siblings a good night and walked towards Magnus's house. Alec had expected himself to freak out about what had happened, but when he thought about it, he realised he was actually ready to finally tell his parents about Magnus and himself.

When he had said this to Magnus, he was rewarded with a dazzling smile that had made Magnus's gold-green eyes shine even more in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

The next morning, Sarah had forced Alec to have breakfast before going back to his house and Alec had managed to get some cereals down his throat. Magnus had insisted on going with him but Alec had assured him that he'll be fine and promised that he'd be back to him as soon as possible and with one last kiss and a deep breath, headed towards his house.

Maryse had been waiting for him at the breakfast table along with Izzy and Jace. What she said then, had surprised them all.

She had found out that Robert was cheating on her, she had given him chances after chances to change, but he hadn't. Now she was filing for a divorce.

She said that she had seen Izzy with one of her girlfriends and in Magnus and Alec's case, it was just a question of "when" they will get together, and not "whether" and had also admitted how proud she was of Jace's natural talent in music.

All the 3 of them had hugged Maryse for the first time, in what probably would be more than 10 years.

After Maryse had filed the divorce, Alec had come out to Robert too, right outside the court, on their case date. Robert had _demanded_ that he got the children (right, "children"), claiming how bad Maryse's upbringing was for letting them _become_ _gay_. As if you could decide who you fall in love with.

And fortunately for them, this statement had worked against Robert, proving him to be a toxic and a homophobic father.

Magnus had been beside Alec and as they had left the court, Alec had kissed Magnus infront of Robert just because he wanted to.

Hopefully they won't have to see Robert ever again.

When Magnus graduated high school, they celebrated with a dinner that even Maryse attended. Magnus luckily got accepted into his dream college, but that was like on the other side of the world. He was torn between staying back with Sarah and Alec and following his dreams.

So Alec and Sarah had to convince him to follow his dreams.

Alec promised him video calls, virtual dates, flights during holidays.

"We'll be fine Mags, both you and I because at the end of this all, we're meant to be together." Alec whispered in Magnus's neck.

"I know, love" Magnus had whispered back, kissing the top of Alec's head.

They had whispered sweet words, promises for the future and declarations of love well past 2 in the morning, before Magnus had to get ready for his flight at 5.

Alec promised to help Sarah when Magnus won't be here, not that she needed any help.

But promises were made.

And kept.

Magnus flew in for Alec's birthday but they could only manage a virtual celebration for Magnus's.

Alec was the first to take a flight to Magnus for christmas since Magnus couldn't come due to his pending college work. Sarah was on call duty at the hospital she worked at, but sent her gifts and wishes through Alec, for her _little boy_.

Alec told Magnus that he'd be coming, no matter how much he wanted to just surprise him. But knowing Magnus, Alec wouldn't have been surprised if Magnus changed his plans at the last moment and ended up taking a flight to New York and they both ended up on opposite sides of the world, _yet again_ , even after after so much planning from his side.

Magnus was already waiting for him, when he exited the airport and as soon as they were finally within each other's arm's reach, Alec was swept into Magnus's embrace and left quite breathless with kiss swollen lips and Magnus with slightly messed up hair and a little rumpled shirt.

Alec had met Magnus's 3 friends, Cat, Ragnor and Raphael, he shared an apartment with and all the 5 of them had put on christmas movies and spent the Christmas eve trading stories and laughing, except Raphael, who according to Ragnor, was cursed by a witch that he'd be turned into a bat if he laughed or so much as smiled.

When Alec graduated high school, he decided to continue in a neighbouring college, but they still continued to follow their tradition of taking flights every chance they got.

When Magnus returned back home after his college graduation, when Alec was in his last year of college, he spent the day with Alec, Sarah, her boyfriend- Derek, Alec's siblings and also Clary, just making up for the time apart.

But as night rolled around, Sarah and Derek announced they were heading off to Derek's place since Sarah had moved in with him 2 years back.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later, when Jace and Simon had been arguing about what to do the rest of the night and Magnus had announced that anyone whose name was not Alec Lightwood, had to vacate the house and that Alec wasn't getting out of the house for at least a week.

And well, forget leaving the house, Alec couldn't even leave the bed even if he wanted to.

When after a few days, they had met up with their friends for coffee, Jace had taken one look at Alec's neck and asked whether he had gotten fed on by vampires. Then asked Magnus about his encounter with the werewolves, by looking at the scratches on his arms and Alec could've been mistaken for a tomato.

Now at 23, Alec and Magnus were living together in their own apartment. Alec had proposed to Magnus and of course Magnus had said _yes yes yes yes yes!_ and then pouted, about how he had planned to propose on their next road trip. And some might say they're too young to be married, but it is their story and they'll be damned if they let anyone other than themselves, set the timeline for them.

Izzy was back with Maia and working towards completing her medical degree. Jace and Clary were still going strong.

Sarah was happy and living with Derek but had still kept the house in Lightwood's neighbourhood because Magnus was attached to it and it was good to be able to come back to the "home" they had made after coming to New York.

Maryse was fulfilling her dream of travelling the world, now that all her children were grown up and she did not have a restricting husband to hold her back from living her life to the fullest.

Alec and Magnus are happily in love and are planning on getting a cat. Magnus has to travel quite a lot sometimes, due to his job in interior designing, but unfortunately Alec can't always accompany Magnus, since he got a job at the local high school.

But it's all good. In fact, it's all better than what Alec had ever expected for himself and his siblings. Better than what he had expected for himself and Magnus.

But most importantly, it's better than what or rather who, he had expected for _himself_. In fact, it is the best that he could have not even imagined in his dreams, to have. because, he gets to see Magnus, soft and cuddly and face free of any makeup and hair free of any styling product, like Magnus never allows anyone else to see himself. He gets to hold Magnus's hand while taking a stroll in the park and gets to cuddle with him during movies and gets to see Magnus's sweet smile when he sees Alec at the end of the day.

And last, but not the least, he gets to proudly call Magnus _all_ _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
